


Adventures of a Space Prince on Earth

by PYZK



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I did my research but if I'm being disrespectful or something don't be afraid to smack my hand, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Lactose Intolerant Lotor, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Shotor and Klance are brotps, Tags will be added as the story advances, also everyone's nacionalities play important roles here, earth food lover Lotor, oh my god I made that a tag, weeaboo Lotor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PYZK/pseuds/PYZK
Summary: Collection of drabbles featuring Lotor (or Allura), as they adapt to Earth and experience cultural differences or culture shocks, but also discovering they like Earth more than they thought, that Allura loves makeup and Lotor is lactose intolerant.In which Lotor discovers he likes One Piece, Ravioli and and Pasta de Bocadito more than he expected, and finds Bjork to be the epitome of art itself, and Allura discovers she can't gain a single pound by eating chocolate.





	1. Lotor discovers his ninja path

The sound of a beer can opening broke the silence of Shiro’s kitchen. It was a sunny, warm day in Sapporo, and he was actually enjoying it. He never thought he’d miss that much his natal city, but the appreciation for the place came even before Kerberos mission. He took a long sip, just leaving the can again on the counter to keep cutting watermelon in slices.

Shiro wanted to take Lotor and walk around downtown for a little, but two things stopped him from doing so: a hot day striking Sapporo, and Lotor’s latest obsession, anime. Shiro thought it was ridiculously stereotypical, but at the same time, not.

It all happened when both were walking around the city. Lotor was learning Japanese, and even though he was good at learning (and fast) Shiro thought some books might help him. He went to a bookstore, to buy just a few texts. However, Lotor seemed interested in a cover full of drawings. Lotor asked Shiro what it was. ‘It is manga’, was Shiro’s answer. He proceeded to explain what manga was, and after that Lotor seemed pretty interested in it, so Shiro bought it. Turns out it was the first volume of Naruto, which Lotor practically devoured in less than an hour. After that, he asked if there was a continuation somewhere. Shiro had two nephews (Ryou’s children), and both liked Naruto a lot, and Ryou adviced him to have all Naruto stored somewhere, so what did he do? He bought Naruto’s blue-rays. And what did Lotor do? Yes, he was binge watching Naruto. He was currently in _Konoha’s invasion arc_ (from _Sunagakure_ ), and from what Shiro could tell, Lotor was really invested in this. He was eating popcorn, melon soda in one hand and candies in the other.

Shiro laughed when Lotor audibly gasped, almost choking with one popcorn when Naruto could do the invocation jutsu just right. Shiro finished cutting watermelon and proceeded to put it on a plate, grabbed a few chips, two beer cans and went to sit with Lotor.

“What is that?” asks Lotor.

“Watermelon” answers Shiro. “It’s fresh, so it helps with hot weather”.

Turns out in Daibazaal there weren’t weather changes (or any other planet Lotor knew, besides eharing about rain in rebel’s memorial site), apparently it was an earth thing and Lotor found it fascinating. Turns out Galra could sweat, so it wasn’t that hard for Lotor to adapt for Earth’s weather. Shiro had to buy one more fan, so now there were two fans on and directed towards Lotor and Shiro, respectively.

“So what does Naruto mean?”

“Huuuh… Do you remember _kamaboko_?”

“ _Kamaboko_?”

“The white and pink thingies in ramen”

“Ramen it’s the soup with- what do you call it? Eggs, right?”

“Yeah, eggs and they go in the ramen. And ramen has those white, pink things in it”

“Oh yeah, I remember them. They’re actually very tasty”

“Well” continued Shiro. “ _Kamaboko_ is made from fish, like a fish cake? Yeah. They’re compressed and made into these rolls, and the spiral is the most common, named Naruto”.

“And why do they call it Naruto?” asked Lotor eating watermelon with a spoon.

“I… I actually don’t know” Shiro laughs lightly, and then Lotor joins him, creating a light, joyful atmosphere.

After discovering Haggar was controlling Shiro’s mind, they found a way to stop her with help of Altean alchemy, and Lotor tried to help as well. Without knowing he upgraded Galran alchemy, making it a lot more gentle and with the goal of preserving peace. Without Lotor, they wouldn’t have freed Shiro of Haggar’s curse. After that, it was all uphill; Lotor found Shiro a caring, funny man and without knowing how quick time passed they made friends, really good friends. In fact, when the war was over Shiro was the first one to offer Lotor a place he could stay in, and now almost three months later they were both enjoying living with each other, as good friends.

“And Sakura comes from the flower, right? The pink one that reminds me of Allura” Lotor said the last thing with a dreamy stare, as if he was already missing his beautiful girlfriend.

“Yeah, and they’re edible and a little sweet. It’s summer already, but if you decide to stay the whole year here you can actually enjoy spring here”

“But wasn’t the deal four months and then change places so I can know more about Earth culture?”

“Well then, come here a little before spring and spend the first month of the season here. I swear you won’t regret it”.

Lotor nods and eats a chip before drinking a little of beer.

“Yes, I have one month before going to Lance’s homeland, and I’m really enjoying my stay here. I know all of you said that I must go and stay some time in all the paladin’s homes, and from there make my own opinion and take a decision about where to live, but I really like it here. It’s peaceful, actually”.

“You might as well move to a small town and retire” Shiro joked. “You find a big city peaceful? Usually when people go to big cities they find them crowded and very fast-paced”.

“For me it’s peaceful, seeing such a big place but without all the fighting and violence. It’s a really big change”.

Lotor wasn’t Galra’s empire leader anymore. Not after all the changes made; Daibazaal was now a republic, named actually New Daibazaal. Lotor’s reign period was over, however the new leader was doing a great job eradicating Galra supremacy since the roots; education itself, and Lotor was nominated to be a Galra ambassador on Earth. He accepted, but there were supposed to be more Galra ambassadors. Krolia and Keith became ambassadors too, tired of fighting and wanting to settle down, Krolia returned to her old love, and Keith wanted to find his own path. There were other ambassadors too, but Earth inhabitants rarely needed them (humans preferred other planets such as Olkarion or Arus, but transfer program was on beta test), contrary to some Galra who wanted to live on Earth. It was Lotor’s duty to show them and teach them the language, or at least English. Lotor was improving fast with Japanese, and Shiro was helping him.

Lotor watched the TV as he ate chips and watermelon, visibly interested in what was happening in front of him.  
‘Pidge would say I made Lotor a weeaboo’ thought Shiro, remembering Pidge and her love for magical girls as well as Lance and his obsession with One Piece and Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure.

“Katie and Lance gave me a list of things I should watch, and they said I should start with long ones, or the ones everyone watched at least once in their lives, or so they said” Lotor shrugged. “They said the best option was Dragon Ball”

Shiro immediately made eye contact with Lotor.

“What’s the matter?”

“I remember watching it with my brother when I was a kid!” Shiro sounded excited. “Tomorrow I’ll try and get the blue-rays so we can watch it together”.

And so they spent the rest of the evening watching TV and eating chips with watermelon. That is until they got hungry for real food and went straight into a McDonald’s, because Shiro didn’t want to cook.


	2. Lotor discovers having hangover and diarrhea is really shitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I mean, what did we eat that maybe affected your stomach?"
> 
> "Tonkatsu"
> 
> "But that can't be, you like pork a lot and... Did you have a cream cheese one?"
> 
> "The one with a milk-like color?"
> 
> "Yup" Shiro thought a little before continuing. "Keith's lactose intolerant, what if you are lactose intolerant because it's a Galra thing?"

“Lotor, wake up!”

Shiro was already awake and in the kitchen. The steam coming from pans and pots was thick in the little kitchen, filling the air with a delicious rice and omelet smell.

“Lotor wake up! I have experience waking up Pidge, and you won’t like how I do it!”

An understatement, to be completely honest, because the main reason Lotor and Pidge became good friends started with their respective love for sleep. He knew the methods, because Shiro had already used them on him. But not this one.

“Allura, please help me wake Lotor up” talked Shiro to the phone. Suddenly Lotor heard a beautiful voice coming from Shiro’s device.

“Lotor, please hear me when I say you’ll like what Shiro has done. But you’re short on time, hurry up”.

“Princess!” exclaimed Lotor. “How you’ve been doing?”

“Lotor, we talked last night” Allura’s giggles were waking up Lotor very fast.

“Yes, but did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I did! I had a pleasant day in Seoul, and Keith took me to museums. It was very fun. Well, we’re now cleaning, so I have to leave. Have fun today!”

With that, Allura hanged up, leaving Lotor with a sense of dread and loneliness. Fortunately that lonesome feeling was quickly replaced by Shiro’s loud frying pan and saucepot smashing. Thump, thump, thump. Lotor was finally awake now,

“What are we doing today?” asked Lotor.

“It’s a surprise”. And that’s all Shiro said.

Lotor finally stood up with a groan, grabbing his towel and his L’Oreal Smooth Intense conditioner, along with two bottles of Herbal Essences dangerously straight shampoo and conditioner (with a fusion of honeysuckle). Meanwhile Shiro cut a few slices of some fruit, vegetables and let the meat get to the optimal temperature, while figuring out how to use a flower cuter for ham and a rice bear mold. He made sure Lotor’s bento box had pandas in it. Because that’s what bros made; make rice pandas for each other’s bento boxes.

Fifteen minutes later and Lotor finished showering and changing into some fresh clothes. Shiro was already waiting with a picnic basket in had and some things necessary for it in the other (some mats and an umbrella). Lotor tired to help Shiro with the umbrella and the mat, but the latter just have him some mats.

"You'll carry the drinks and some candies" said Shiro. "We'll buy them when we're close the park".

And both started walking. After all the park was a few blocks away from Shiro's home, they walked way worse distances and the day was too nice to spend it inside. They entered a supermarket where Shiro grabbed some little bags and packages of things Lotor couldn't recognize, two bottles of iced tea and two Melon Fanta for Lotor. Shiro paid all and finally they headed directly into the park. They found a good looking tree with enough shadow, but Shiro managed to put the umbrella anyways. They extended the mats, sat, Shiro opened the basket and let all the food goodness come out.

The bento boxes were the first things that came out. Then a plate with various fruit and another with sliced vegetables (of course some form of dressing), another plate with octopus shaped sausages and two onigiris. Then came the drinks and finally candy.

“This looks astonishing delicious” mutters Lotor. “You did this all by yourself?”

“Yes, but I don’t know if it actually tastes good. Keith used to say that I burned everything I touched in a kitchen. Well, time for you to judge”.

Lotor opened the bento box, only to be received with three panda shaped onigiris, lettuce, beef, grilled salmon and two eggs rolls. He took his chopsticks and took a piece of beef, then carefully ate it as if it might be poisonous.

It was absolutely fucking delicious.

“It’s quite tasty, I like it!”

Shiro smiled but said nothing. They continued eating, and Lotor was very satisfied with the results, if only they could have this in New Daibazaal. He’ll definitely bring Acxa some rice.

When they were finished Lotor gave Shiro a review of the food. The onigiris were cute, but Lotor was amazed at the taste of everything, specially the egg rolls. Finally there was a little room in their stomachs that they decided to fill with chips and candy, and then they were done.

“Get up, I have other things planned for today” says Shiro pickig everything up.

“Where are we going?” Lotor helped him

“Sapporo’s beer museum.”

It was two in the afternoon, there was plenty of time to go. They took the bus and Shiro got his cellphone out along with earphones.

“Want to hear?” asks Shiro.

“Sure, as long as there isn’t that awful Despacito song there.”

Shiro laughs.

“I promise, there won’t be any Despacito here. However I’m not sure how much you’ll like this.”

There was some noise that Lotor quickly identified as a battery, and then he picked up the rhythm. Then the high noise of something called an electric guitar. He couldn’t perceive more, but he was almost sure Shiro was going to tell him there was a second guitar and a bass. Soon a high-pitched voice started singing, thing like some girl has a face that reminds the singer of childhood memories, and that she takes him to an especial place (that if he stayed too long, he’ll probably go down and cry, but why would he cry if he loves her so much?). Kind of reminded him of his relationship with Allura. She was so pure, so sweet and so… Allura. And he was him. A (ex) space prince (who was no longer in the charge of leading an entire planet), who used to be morally gray things (Matthew Holt tends to say he is totally an antihero). And yet Allura loved him, and it was reciprocal. Some time ago he stopped questioning it and started accepting it, and he was quite happy about it.

Some tracks later and they were in the Sapporo’s beer museum, the one and only. The pass was free but Shiro came with some money for the paid tasting after the tour. They left their things at the entrance and started the tour, admiring the architecture of the Meiji era and the history of beer, of course also the beer industry in Japan. They were done in about two fun hours where they took lots of pictures, and then came the beer tasting.

They got out of the museum trying to apparent they weren’t drunk as hell, and of course with the drunken state came the voracious hunger (at least in both cases). They bought some beer to take with them and went to a restaurant Shiro swore made the best Tonkatsu ever. He asked for the good ol’ pork Tonkatsu and a shrimp one, while Lotor ordered a pork one he also ordered a cheese and a cream one. Finally the food arrived and after thanking the kind waitress, they started eating.

“Bone app the teeth” says Shiro before eating.

 Shiro took a bite of his Bulldog Sauce bathed pork Tonkatsu, and Lotor first tried his food without sauce.

“The sauce is great, maybe you should try it?” suggests Shiro.

“I’ll try.”

And then a whole world opened upon Lotor. He was cured from his future slipperies that were going to happen because of his Altean side. Facts came to his mind: war was over, Gaara was the Kazekage, Allura and him were in love and Tonkatsu with Bulldog Sauce was the best thing that could happen to his tasting buds (that were really similar to human’s).

They continued eating, trying to recall the events of the museum and constantly asking if they were drunk. Which, of course, they were.

And when they were done and the bill was paid, they finally took a bus to Shiro’s home (not without, of course, some form of alcohol because if Shiro learnt something from Lance is go big or go home), listening this time to a band Shiro liked (whose name apparently referenced electricity).

And they got drunk.

* * *

 

“Hey, Shiro,” says Lotor “I’ve seen some Earth fauna and I just have two questions.”

“Shoot.”

“One: why can’t we adopt an axolotl?”

“Mexico’s government forbids to have them as pets, I’m sorry, Lotor.”

“It’s okay, I’ll just buy a stuffed axolotl. Also we need to go to Mexico.”

“Agreed.”

“The second question is:  are crabs just really spiders with an armor or are spiders just soft crabs?”

Shiro broke out laughing, trying to grasp for air and in literal tears.

“Oh, I’m very convinced spiders are just soft crabs. I mean, crabs are little motherfuckers who like to fight very often and they also pinch your ass.”

“They can pinch asses?”

“Yeah, a random crab pinched my ass when I was ten years old. Anyways I’m convinced spiders are just soft crabs because spiders aren’t really aggressive, they just attack when provoked. And have you seen tarantulas? They’re soft and I want to squish them in hugs.”

“More than Pidge?”

“Oh no, there’s nothing more squishable than Pidge. She’s too cute for her own good. Actually Pidge should dress herself as a tarantula.”

“I want a tarantula for a pet.”

“We’ll get it tomorrow, I promise.”

Lotor’s cellphone rang.

“Lotor! Did you have a pleasant day?”

Lotor giggled, he couldn’t stop from doing so.

“I was but now is better! You talked and I’m so glad to hear your sweet voice, princess.”

He heard Allura laugh.

“What did you do today?”

“I went to a picnic with Shiro and then we went to Sapporo’s beer museum!”

“Beer?”

Lotor heard some talking at the other end of the line, probably Keith explaining what exactly beer was.

“Oh, and did you have fun?”

“Of courseee! Shiro is a funny guy! And I had lots of fun with him. I appreciate his friendship a lot, and I love you!”

“I love you too,” Lotor hears some mumbling and then he realizes is Keith, calling Shiro through phone “Lotor please go to sleep. You’re drunk, and please drink lots of water.”

“Nooo! Don’t go, please, my beautiful princess. I want to hear your voice. Please.”

“Okay, what do you want me to say?”

Lotor smirks and drinks a little more vodka from the bottle.

“What are you wearing?”

“Pajamas, what else should I wear? Is this some Earth custom?”

“I hear of the concept of intercourse through phone.”

“Oh,” says Allura, and the concept of phone sex was already explained to her “I know the concept but I’m not familiarized with it. Also, I don’t think you’d want to do this while drunk.”

Lotor sighed, maybe she was right.

“I think you’re quite right.”

“Go to sleep, please. I love you, and we’ll see soon!”

“Love you too” says a very drunk Lotor.

After Keith’s scolding because ‘You’re supposed to be the responsible one, Shiro! You don’t know the effects alcohol could do to Lotor!’, and ‘no u’ wasn’t a proper answer.

They were to sleep trying not to fall.

* * *

 

"I mean, what did we eat that maybe affected your stomach?"

"Tonkatsu"

"But that can't be, you like pork a lot and... Did you have a cream cheese one?"

"The one with a milk-like color?"

"Yup" Shiro thought a little before continuing. "Keith's lactose intolerant, what if you are lactose intolerant because it's a Galra thing?"

Lotor groaned, running to the bathroom again to use the throne that right now, belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy my shit puns at the very beginning of the chapter. Also I'm going to a party tonight, hopefully I won't be as wasted as Shiro and Lotor

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats* Look, when I first thought about this I believed Lotor would be amazed at the little things on Earth, and become a fan of the most unexpected things (in this case anime and manga, and later on Bjork).
> 
> I did my research but this is just an introduction adfskajfd. Also implied Lotura, because Lotura is god tier. And Plance, because Plance amirite.


End file.
